Living Outside Hell's Prison - Cancelled
by Fae 206
Summary: In a world where the thought of demons is laughable, Kurt Hummel found it hard to believe that Blaine Anderson was of such a species. Now, nearly five years later Blaine is undergoing the change towards his demon self but how much can Kurt handle? What about their two children? Will true love prevail, a very dramatic story with hopefully lots of fluffy/loving Klaine scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - Bite

**AN**: So, as much as I know I already have six stories uploaded and one that I'm reworking into something more manageable I still want to make just one more and then wait until I've finished a couple before starting another batch.

This story is very emotionally tied to me as it is from an idea that I did a little bit of freestyle roleplaying with with a friend who still, even after the end of our friendship, means an enormous amount for me.

I am also looking for new fics to read so as much as _I _love reviews and readers I know others do too, please PM me if there's a fic you'd like for me to check out.

**Living outside Hell's Prison**

**Chapter One: Bite**

"_Blaine," Kurt pulled away as he stared at the man who in only two weeks he would be married to, "What is so urgent that you had to pull me out of the apartment at...what is it? One in the morning?" Kurt's eyes searched for some kind of light as Blaine tried to find a place where they could be completely alone. "Please don't tell me this is your idea of being frisky because I warn you Blaine Hummel, if it is such a thing..."_

"_I'm not human," Blaine whispered as Kurt blinked not sure what he was hearing. Was this some kind of weird improv acting that Blaine had just decided to do? What was he talking about? And...dear god was Blaine undressing in public?_

"_This scar," Blaine panted as he put Kurt's hand to what was definitely a quite unusual scar, "this is the sign of a demon who has betrayed their kind and this," he moved Kurt's hand to a new kind of scar that was appearing as a type of rash but it was starting to come out in the shape of a wild cat, a tiger or panther or... "is the demon's second form. I..."_

"_Blaine?" Kurt asked terrified as he tried to understand, to just accept all of this that was happening, was Blaine serious? _

"_Even a false human becomes a demon at the age of twenty-five," he said in a rushed panic and Kurt blinked._

"_What are you?"_

"_I can let you see the truth," he heard his love whisper panicked, "all you have to do is kiss me."_

_Their lips met._

**Over Four Years Later**

"Daddy! Papa!" Elizabeth sang as she played with her little unicorn toy at the dining room table, her curly brown hair flew around wildly even though it was tied back with an ornate ribbon of Kurt's own choosing. Despite supposedly being three, Elizabeth had more similarities to a six year old given her personality and mental abilities. Though she still looked like a cute child she acted very differently and it sometimes worried both loving fathers that she might be outcast. She was her daddy's (Blaine's) daughter and over the years Kurt had done so much research on what he had heard that night that he understood that she had demon blood but it wasn't cold and evil, she was an amazing child so moral and good and kind, like Blaine had always been.

But did it affect her later in life, would it affect Blaine later?

Kurt watched as their one year old son, Peter Burt Hummel (Blaine had taken Kurt's last name but had used Anderson during his short lived Broadway acting career), looked at him with his big eyes as he made a mess with his egg. Peter was Kurt's biological son with the same surrogate mother as Elizabeth and although the two were different the two proud parents loved both of them.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his son's blondish brown hair and smiled at Elizabeth as the girl started talking faster and faster.

"So, we have to do show and tell," she began as Kurt looked at Blaine who was gazing down, he had retired from Broadway (there were TONS of questions asked) one year ago and since then he had been doing scriptwriting for some contacts he had made as well as doing some online work for a Fortune 500 company, Kurt was living his dream however as a fashion designer for New York's elite, "and I wanted both of you to come, you're amazing," she grinned broadly and Kurt gave Blaine a supportive look.

"Daddy might have to take some time away from the family," he whispered, walking over and pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek as he placed a hand down onto his husband's chest, feeling the key beneath his shirt. The key was to their secret basement, they had moved into this house because of it and Kurt had spent so much time decorating it so that Blaine could use it whilst he was trying to get used to his new form and his new...whatever else.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "Why?" she asked, tears picking up in her eyes as Blaine looked down, "Why daddy? Why would you leave us?"

"I told you, I have a project that I'm working on princess," he said in a calm and pleasing manner but his hand was shaking and so Kurt pressed his over it, slipping his fingers between Blaine's in hope of encouraging his husband that it would all be okay.

"Is that why we're celebrating your birthday the day before?" she asked, "How old will you be? Thirty?"

"Twe-Twenty five," Blaine whispered, his heart pounding in his chest and Kurt took Blaine's shaking hand, pressing it to his own lips in an attempt to prove to Blaine that he understood and wouldn't be leaving him no matter what. They had promised that come what may they would love and care for one another.

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth sighed as Peter threw egg on the floor.

"I'll ge-get it," Blaine said, making a dash to the kitchen and Kurt frowned at the half-eaten plate of food that his husband had abandoned.

"Lizzy," Kurt said laughing as he picked up his daughter's pink pony toy, and had it face the two unicorns, one silver and the other painted gold. "Will you watch your brother, I need to go talk to daddy"

"'Course Papa," she chirped and Kurt mouthed a thank you before coming into the kitchen where Blaine was shaking in terror.

"You okay?" he asked, slowly letting his hand slide to the back of Blaine's shoulder. "Look at me," Kurt said in a very strict manner but there was so much love in his voice. "Your eyes are getting a little narrower, it's not noticeable yet but I assume next week it will be which is why we're celebrating at home," Kurt next checked Blaine's ears and then ran a hand down his husband's neck noticing the marks and the paler skin, but he pulled his hand back as soon as he had done so.

Ice cold.

It made Kurt shiver and he reached up to feel Blaine's freezing forehead, he had only read about this and met with some demons with Blaine and fortunately no one had heard of any sane demon hunter. They were different, there were the demons who had 'black hearts' and they didn't have the mark of betrayal like Blaine and there were others who were sweet and kindhearted and frightened who had the mark that Blaine did. They looked like they were always in so much pain but their projects had had so much of a positive benefit, scientific achievements, human rights achievements, charities, hospital donations.

"Can I see your mouth babe?" he asked, letting both of his hands rest on Blaine's neck and as his husband slowly did so Kurt examined the snake like tongue and vampire like fangs and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" the demon asked as Kurt made a weak laugh.

"It's going to make kissing you so much more interesting," he whispered before letting his mouth close around Blaine's and as the serpent style tongue entered his mouth Kurt once again committed himself to the knowledge that _this_ was his husband, the love of his life, the male he would be with forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Basement

**AN: **I got so much joy writing this chapter so I really hope that you liked it too ^o^

**Chapter Two: The Basement**

It had seemed too easy.

It had all seemed _way_ too easy and life never worked that way, or it didn't work that way in the Hummel household, that was for sure and Kurt Hummel was definitely not having the best of times. He had been eagerly working towards a deadline, a fashion show that would be three days before Blaine's birthday and because he _knew_ his husband wouldn't be feeling like going out they had decided easily that Blaine would be looking after the kids.

Why had even asking for _that_ much been wrong?

Now it was the day of the fashion show and Blaine was lying in their bed with his skin a bluish-white which could only remind Kurt of his mother when he had last seen her body, his eyes were getting a darker color with hints of red showing through, his hair was losing its beautiful curls and starting to become limp and...finally straight, and his face was getting so so thin.

At least it was a good thing that Kurt had known that this would all happen eventually, if he hadn't been told and all of this was just...happening then that would be so much worse. He was thankful that Blaine wouldn't enter into a marriage without Kurt knowing but that's the man he loved, that's what he did.

"You okay?" Kurt asked nervously, coming to Blaine's bedside and staring at the marks on his neck, it looked like a lot of blackish-red tattoos had just been added but Kurt knew that these dark red lines were veins that had turned from blue to whatever kind of near-black red this was.

"I should be," Blaine coughed and Kurt pressed a hand to his cheek, his heart becoming calmer at the fact that, at least for now, Blaine's voice sounded the same. The designer gazed around the room trying to locate one of his notebooks where he had spent hours (more like weeks) throughout their marriage trying to learn _everything_ about these demons. He hated that word, yeah...sure they were given that type of cold-hearted word but they were difidy, a short hand term meaning different identity.

"You know," the brunette whispered quietly, attempting to be soothing with his words, "They really shouldn't punish you for something you did as a child." He leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead, feeling the ice cold bite on his lips as he did so. That kiss all those years ago had explained how Blaine had come to have a human form.

He had been isolated during his early childhood by his mother due to a smaller body and more health problems, or at least that was the surface level. Younger demons seemed to engage in fighting that was encouraged and learn all about curses and what Kurt hated to define as 'dark magic'. They were told that humans were filthy animals and because of the differences between humans and demons that humans should be forced towards extinction.

However, there were some demons who had spoken out, said that even though humans could never understand them that there was a hope for good relationships with them, these were called betrayers and it wasn't a learned thing, it was their hearts had a different chemical build than other demons and this is what Blaine was.

Demon Blaine's mother had been killed because of her own heart and when Blaine refused to follow the form of the demons in learning how to kill others, Blaine, a young six year old (in demon years) had resisted and protested that this was wrong, he was then sent to start life again as part of a devils pact with the Anderson father where because he was a demon he was abused in the worst kinds of ways imaginable.

Yet, Blaine never knew all of this until a few months before Kurt had come to spy on Dalton and he had been so afraid of rejection just as when he was growing up. Kurt never faulted him on it, he couldn't, so they had married and raised two children and promised to love one another.

It was all so complicated but it only increased the love Kurt had for his husband who had had to learn what courage was at such an early age.

"You need anything?" he asked, expecting Peter to cry and pull him away from Blaine's side. They had decided on the name Peter because of Peter Allen, okay not because of his songwriting sadly enough but because of those sexy gold pants at Kurt's NYADA audition during senior year.

"I think, can you apologize to Lizzy for me?" Blaine forced himself up as Kurt quickly helped him, supporting him out of fear of hurting him.

"Apologize?" the brunette blinked.

"I think I need to go to the basement, I can't let the kids see me like this, I can't let them be frightened," he tried to say, sorrow in his eyes and Kurt understood but he still hated the thought of it.

"You can't stay down there forever," he whispered, holding Blaine's hand in his, "They'll have to learn sometime."

Blaine nodded and Kurt helped him to his feet, holding most of the weight but hell he didn't seem to weigh that much anymore. "I know, but when we're all ready okay? You'll come visit me,"

Kurt rolled his eyes at how he thought that was a stupid question, "_Nooo_ Blaine, I'll have absolutely no idea where you are or have any time to get there," he said using sarcasm as his husband stumbled forwards and Kurt softened his tone, "Yeah, of course I'll come down and spend time with you. You are the love of my life and you don't scare me, I've known that this would happen for a while and I'll be with you through it and when you're ready and I've got the kids ready then you'll come up and we'll be a family again, no matter when, it's up to you."

The walk down to the basement was difficult for a number of reasons and none of them had anything to do with a change of feeling of love towards his soulmate. He was sad about the change and about leaving Blaine alone and missing the old Blaine, but it was fear of loneliness and change and he didn't want Blaine to feel that he was letting him do this because he didn't love him, because seriously Kurt loved him more than anything.

They climbed down the steps and Kurt blinked as he fumbled for the light, he smiled as the place was lit up. It really was like another floor of their house, walls, a kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, music room, all in their own little rooms, like a mini apartment and thankfully Elizabeth hadn't found it.

He frowned as he saw Blaine flop onto the queen size bed and so came over to him, helping him beneath the sheets. "I'm going to go get your suitcase and bag," he whispered although the majority of Blaine's belongings were already down here, "And then I'll call Sam, ask him to take the kids out somewhere,"

Sam was as much of a godfather to their children as was possible and he was also one of the only three people outside of the couple to know what was going on, or at least one of the two that the couple had told, Cooper already knew (as did the Anderson parents but they weren't in their lives any longer). Despite the absurdity of the statements, both Burt and Sam had been talked around to understanding the idea and what was going on and they had kept it very silent...not that many people would believe them anyway.

Kurt shot Blaine a nervous look before his gaze drifted to the kitchen, "Once Sam's taken the kids out, do you want me to make you something? I've got some raw steak and some pigs blood and you know...I think I can try to get some live birds or..."

Blaine shot Kurt a friendly glare, "I'm not a monster Kurt, but I would love something..."

Taking a deep breath in Kurt nodded, not sure what to expect.

"Potatoes..." Blaine said as Kurt blinked, he was definitely not expecting that, "I'd love some mashed potatoes and...and maybe some onion rings,"

Kurt froze, almost about to laugh despite the situation, "I'll see what I can do," he whispered before kissing Blaine's mouth (not caring about how cold they were or that serpent like tongue) and as the kiss was reciprocated he smiled.

No matter what, Kurt would always love his husband.


End file.
